


Настоящая леди должна

by Dull_Balrog, fandom PLIO 2020 (fandom_PLIO_2020)



Series: Львица Утёса Кастерли [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fanfic, Gen, fem! Tywin Lannister
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25325509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dull_Balrog/pseuds/Dull_Balrog, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_PLIO_2020/pseuds/fandom%20PLIO%202020
Summary: По мотивам спора что меняет смена пола персонажа
Relationships: Aerys Targaryen/Tywin Lannister, Tywin Lannister/Joanna Lannister
Series: Львица Утёса Кастерли [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834315
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom PLIO 2020 драбблы-мини G-T





	Настоящая леди должна

Твайла была старшей дочерью, а значит, несла ответственность за всех. Да, место Хранителя Запада прочили её брату Кивану, но он не годился на эту роль. Брат всегда был слабее неё. И Дженна. Как отец мог выдать Дженну замуж первой, да ещё и в столь юном возрасте? Немыслимая дурость! Насколько же глуп её отец, если его ошибки видны даже маленькой девочке? Всё приходится делать самой. Всегда.

Её считали одной из красивейших женщин королевства, но никто не отваживался просить её руки — все мужчины опасались женщину, умеющую владеть мечом. Но ум её всегда был острее меча, а зов плоти мало волновал её. Когда-то женщины становились королевами, так почему Твайла не может быть великим лордом? Король настолько впечатлился её способностями, что утвердил этот титул за ней — страна, пережившая войну, отчаянно нуждалась в мире, а Твайла отлично справлялась с обязанностями лорда и раньше.

Сначала она почла за честь, что Эйрис назначил её своей десницей. Но к сожалению, интересовала она молодого короля вовсе не как советник. Это не важно, пока она может его контролировать.

Джона Твайла выбрала сама. Наверное, она могла бы сказать, что это и есть любовь, в которую чрезмерно прагматичная девушка никогда не верила. Она родила мужу двух замечательных близнецов, но королевство требовало её внимания. У неё был долг. А Джон оказался весьма заботливым отцом, да и с хозяйством управлялся неплохо. Он скажет ей, если что-то пойдёт не так. Но всё будет в порядке — знаменосцы запада лояльны и они прекрасно помнят, чем им грозит неповиновение. Репутация кровавой леди не так уж плоха.

Метаний Эйриса она понять была просто не в состоянии: у него жена, а он ищет других женщин, у него трон — а он не сидит своей заднице ровно на этом троне и потом возмущается, что его не считают королём. Она отказывалась это понимать, пока он не припёр к стенке её саму, сказав, что докажет, он выше неё и она не имеет права игнорировать его желания, что она тоже женщина и какого чёрта ведёт себя… «Не как портовая шлюха», — думала Твайла замирая и пытаясь смириться с тем, что он посмел с ней сделать. Она принадлежала доселе лишь Джону. Она не могла ударить короля. Какая жалость.

Роды были тяжёлыми. Твайла долго не могла оклематься, но худшее ожидало впереди — то, что лежало в колыбельке, просто не могло быть её сыном. Это ужасное уродливое существо… Тем не менее, он её сын. Она не хочет в это верить, но знает, кого винить.

А ещё пока хранительница запада страдала от своей женской сути, Джона убили. Кого винить в его смерти — она ещё не знала.

Но узнает.

Сколько бы времени не прошло — она отомстит. Кровавой её тоже прозвали не зря.


End file.
